Purple
by spacebongo
Summary: He wants her, he isn’t ashamed to admit it, needs her more than anything and anyone in his entire life even including his mother; but he won’t beg. A Bass never begs.


**PURPLE**

**BY SPACE BONGO**

**A SERIES OF FIRSTS. NOT REALLY ANGSTY BUT NOT QUITE FLUFF, I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM AS IT WAS RUINING THE ANGST FEST THAT HAS BECOME SEX, MONEY, AND SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN.**

**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

He is Chuck Bass. She should be nothing but impressed when he walks into the room, pink Armani perfectly pressed over tailored shorts, but the first time Blair Waldorf meets him she laughs.

"Boys don't wear pink," She giggles into her strawberry Shirley Temple, strands of curly brown hair flying like butterflies in the breeze. "They wear purple."

"I'm not just any boy," He murmurs as he sidles up to her. "I'm Chuck Bass." And he proves this to her for the next half-hour by introducing her to everybody who matters at the party as his girlfriend. He even introduces her to Nate who looks confused.

"But Blair's my girlfriend," He frowns. "She asked me to go steady an hour ago,"

"Maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Blair simpers letting Chuck wrap an arm around her waist and touch her lips with his in a first kiss that is neither sweet nor memorable. "Maybe I want to marry Chuck and have lots of Waldorf-Bass babies and live in a big tower right in the middle of the Upper East Side."

"Fine." Nate clenches his jaw.

"Fine," Blair replies not looking so sure of herself anymore. Chuck clenches at her waist to try and reassure her and when that fails presses a kiss into her hair. It smells like strawberries. But she can't keep still for more than a few seconds before rushing straight into Nate's arms. "I'm sorry, Nate. I would never leave you for a boy who wears pink. Never, ever, not even in a million years. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I could wear purple," Chuck tries to pull Blair away but stops when she glares at him. "Fine but don't come running to me when Nate drops you for Serena Van Der Woodsen," He scowls at his best friend, not caring if he gets him into trouble. "Everybody knows how much he just loves her blonde hair."

-

Blair tells everybody that she became friends with Serena Van Der Woodsen to vault herself into the uppermost echelons of high society at Constance and St Judes, but Chuck knows the real reason. He knows that she became friends with Serena for the same reason she throws up her lunch within minutes of consuming it: Nate. Or more particularly keeping Nate.

"It must be difficult," He purrs into her ear after class one day, making a show of examining her body from the silky strands of perfectly curled hair at the top of her head right down to the luscious curve of her hip that never quite looks contained in anything apart from vintage. "Maintaining the perfect size six figure for a man who prefers a size two."

"I'm a size zero actually," Blair replies snottily even as he eyes flit like a startled horse as she tries to find her escape. "And not that it's any of your business but Nate loves my body."

"Right," Chuck drawls as he winds an arm across her shoulders confident that she won't try to push him away. Blair never rebuffs his touch, not like that bitch Serena, possibly because Nate has never learned to show affection when he doesn't feel it and so has always unintentionally starved his girlfriend of it; but Chuck doesn't mind being the replacement not when it means he gets to touch her whenever he feels like it. "So I guess someone else added your name to their gym membership."

Blair blushes hotly, her cheeks two flaming red apples, and Chuck smirks because he has finally won an honest reaction from her after nearly a decade of trying.

"Nate thinks it would help our relationship," Blair says quietly, miserably, and of course Chuck has had the entire story from Nate already but watching her squirm is satisfying if not quite fun and so he pretends he hasn't. "If he, you know, found me attractive."

And okay, so Chuck clearly doesn't know the full story. He can't believe Nate actually told her that. Blair could be a size twenty and still be the most beautiful woman in a room full of beautiful women. Clearly all the pot, booze, and unresolved sexual tension between he and Serena has finally made Nathanial insane.

"I don't know why care so much about what Nate thinks," Chuck smirks as he leads her up to his limo. "Both of us know that your first time is going to be with me." He laughs when she tries to elbow him in the gut. "I'm just stating a fact Waldorf. I got your first kiss and I'm going to get your cherry." He purrs, his chest lightening a little at the easy grin that spreads slowly across Blair's face. " So if I were you I'd worry more about finding custom-made purple lingerie sexy enough to hold my interest, rather than how to develop the perfect boyish figure for a boy who you won't even want to keep around after you get a taste of the Bass."

"You're sick," Blair laughs as she lets herself into his limo. "Like you're even fit to lick my boots, Bass."

"Kinky," Chuck purrs just before reaching out to lightly tap her ass with his palm. Her flesh feels warm, soft, and so inviting that he almost does it again before realising just whose ass he just smacked. "Besides I'm not really the boot-licking type. I much prefer getting my boots licked."

"Pervert,"

"Hussy,"

"Slut,"

"Bitch."

And because its easy and familiar and something Blair only ever does when her heart is close to breaking, when she reaches out to squeeze his face between her palms and plants a series of wet butterfly kisses at the corners of his mouth he lets her. He lets her open his mouth with the tips of her fingers, lets her lick a path across his lips and to his tongue, lets her grind down onto crotch, and doesn't say or do a thing to either encourage or discourage her when all he wants to do is throw her to the seat and fist his hands into her hair until she screams.

"I've lost two inches from my hips already," She whispers once she has satisfied whatever yearning she had and is once again seated primly by his side, her eyes flitting everywhere except at Chuck's lipstick smeared face. "Can you tell?"

"No," Chuck drawls honestly as his eyes burn across her body. He wants her, he isn't ashamed to admit it, needs her more than anything and anyone in his entire life even including his mother; but he won't beg. A Bass _never_ begs. "You look the same to me."

-

The morning after their first time Chuck wakes up to a face-full of ice cold Bollinger, the best The Palace's room service menu could offer at short notice at three in the morning, and jolts up only to be pushed back down onto the wet bed sheets by a surprisingly warm and heavy weight.

"For future reference," Blair snarls as she nips at his jaw in small sharp bites that send shocks of pain and pleasure shooting up and down his spine, "I don't think its cute watching you sleep when I haven't cum yet."

"I passed out, Waldorf." Chuck says in a tone he knows is a touch too dreamy for his own good but he can't help it. Everything about Blair is like a dream come true—from the red-brown highlights of her sex hair right down to the acres and acres of smooth hairless skin across her body that not even the most expensive prostitute that he has ever been with (Catherine at thirty thousand dollars an hour) came close to emulating. "Men tend to do that after six orgasms in a row."

"That's my point," Blair bites carefully around Chuck's Adam's apple, no doubt leaving marks that he will need to explain to his father when he sees him for their weekly squash match. She is quite the territorial hell-cat and he loves it. "You came six times and I haven't cum at all."

"Well it _is_ your first time," Chuck's smirk turns into a grimace when she bites hard into his throat. "Okay, okay, but you have to stop touching me." At her pout which he decides is the sexiest thing he has ever seen, he pushes her back against his champagne soaked bed sheets his body settled comfortably between the cradle of her legs. "I can't think about anything other than my dick when you're on top of me."

"Put your mouth on me," Blair squirms under his body, biting her lip so hard it bleeds. "Please Chuck. I want your tongue…" And that there is his breaking point and without even a flicker of hesitation he rams his tongue into her open mouth at the same time as he forces his hips between her thighs. He has opened her up with his fingers and tongue already, made her bleed against his knuckles as he suckled and licked and scraped pink-purple welts across the hairless skin between her legs, but this feels so much more final. So much more complete. "Yes." Blair squeals as his hands fist into her hair. "Chuck. _Chuck_."

"You aren't going back to him after this," He tries to make her promise even though a part of him knows that it is a lost cause. Blair will always be with Nate much like how Chuck will always flitter like a hummingbird between them and pretend that he doesn't want his best friend's girl more than he has ever wanted anything in his entire life. That is the way their lives are meant to be but when Blair gazes at him with blown black pupils he pretends that they aren't, that they can still change things, that he can change Blair's mind. "Promise me Blair. Please."

"Okay," Blair whispers as she pulls him down by his hair for a scorching kiss that he feels all the way down to his toes. "I'll do anything you want. I promise."

"Thank you," Chuck breathes into her open mouth and for once doesn't engage the filter between his brain and mouth. "I promise I'll make it worth your while. You'll love being with me. I'll give you anything you want. I'll even hold your hand."

"Damn right you will," Blair curves her back as she hides her face into the arch of his neck, gasping when he angles his hips just right. "God, is it always this good?"

Chuck smirks because sex is one of only a handful of topics that he knows almost every answer to, and he replies with one word whispered into the perfect shell of her ear.

"Better."

-


End file.
